Forgiveness
by ChryslerMike96
Summary: When you lose someone it's hard to think you could have done something to change their lives. When flack loses angel everyone's feeling bad, that's until something dark crops on him one night after work...
1. Case Opened

**Forgiveness **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or any of the associated characters**

**This is my first story so apologise if its not that good. **

**Chapter 1- Case Opened**

5:45 pm, it was several hours since Flack had finished his shift and was heading back to his apartment.

Just 2 days had passed since Angel's death. He could not go through with this again, getting somewhere in his relationship and then it ending horribly.

He cannot forgive himself for what he did, he could have saved her. If only he had been there minutes later he may have had a small glimmer of hope.

Flack dragged himself out of his Chevrolet Blazer up to his apartment. He heard footsteps behind him, something wasn't right, someone wanted final revenge.

Flack pulled out his Glock out of his holster, a cold pain hit him right in the chest. It was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A buzzer sounded, it was Stella's alarm. Things had got stressful after Angels death and she found comfort by sleeping with the only colleague she could get close to… Adam.

"Morning sweet cheeks"

"Well Morning to you to gorgeous"

"I just have to say you were great last night and, umm I would like to do it again some time, you know, that's if you're up to it of course".

"Is now ok". Adam and Stella both chuckled and they went back under the covers to make passionate love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawkes was just stepping out of the shower. He was still in pain from last night. He had really taken a beating, that guy had pounded on him hard.

He strolled back into his bedroom. There lay Lindsay. Both of them had gotten way too drunk last night and both of them got way ahead of themselves. It was a mistake.

"Please tell me we didn't"

"Uh… We did"

"As long as we don't tell anyone about this we should be fine, especially Danny, he will freak"

"Believe me, he is the last one I would tell, he's my husband for Christ's sake"

Hawkes dried himself off and went back to bed.

"Maybe I should leave now, before it gets a little to awkward"

"Fine, I suppose I'll see you at work tomorrow"

"But a kiss goodbye couldn't be too much ask for could it?"

Lindsay leaned over and gave him a kiss…. But it leaded to more. The kiss became more passionate. Lindsay managed to drag herself back from him. She grabbed her clothes and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:00am 35th Floor-CSI Lab. Hawkes enters Macs Office. Mac is sitting there motionless. Hawkes leans over to see a case file.

"What we got now, another homicide, I'll take". Hawkes was interrupted by Mac sobbing.

"Mac are you ok". Tears were running down his eyes. Never had Hawkes seen Mac cry, he was always strong and brave about everything.

Hawkes walked over to Macs desk and picked up the file.

"It's Don, Hawkes"

Hawkes stormed out breaking the glass doors of Macs office.

Danny and Lindsay walked in and saw the emotion in Hawkes as he was running away in anger.

"What's up with him, jeez, someone had a bad start to the morning.

Stella walked in shortly after.

"Hey guys just seen Hawkes, he's in a pretty bad state".

"Do you really think he's still upset about Angel".

"Uh Dunno, he seemed fine this morning".

"Hey babe, how do you know that he was feeling fine.

Lindsay was looking guilty, too guilty. Stella knew about what had happened last night. Lindsay made up an excuse from the top of her head.

"Um, I called him this morning to see how he was and he said he couldn't feel any more better". Danny was about to speak when he got interrupted by Mac walking out of his office and standing there looking distraught.

"I have an announcement to make, this morning I got a call informing me of a homicide that had taken place last night down Skyline Boulevard. A body was found, it was too hard to identify the body at the scene as the victim had suffered serious blood force trauma to the head, and multiple stab wounds in the chest. When we got the victim back to the Morgue we ran a scan of the skull and built up an image of roughly what the person looked liked."

Mac had pulled out the photo so everyone could take a look.

"The victim, is Donald Flack Junior, an amazing and heroic officer killed on the way home after one of his rounds down at the precinct. We found him right outside his apartment with the key still in the door"

Danny walked up to Mac.

"So what your saying is that he's dead and there's nothing we can do about it. Come on Mac, you know as I well as I do, Flack is a great friend and he has been for many years. We could have saved him, one of us could have supported him, maybe stayed with him for the night. We all knew he was vulnerable, his girlfriend has just died".

"I'm sorry Danny but none of us could have prevented this, someone wanted Flacks life, and wanted him gone for good."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

**Hope you liked what I have got so far, please feel free to review. The more reviews, the more I'll give you.**


	2. The New Guy

**Chapter 2: The New Guy**

**Hope you like chapter 2****, continuation of first. Who or what was after Flack and wanted revenge.**

Mac Stepped out of the grocery store, he hadn't visited it in 2 weeks, in fact he hadn't eaten in 2 weeks.

All he kept thinking about was how this suspect got to Flack. Surely Flack must've known someone was following him, he would've acted on it.

On the way back he bumped into Adam.

"Uh hey Adam, weird to see you here, didn't think you lived round this area".

"I don't, I um ah um staying with a friend". Adam started to itch his neck nervously biting his bottom lip.

"Is this a female friend of yours".

"Ah, wouldn't be Stella by any chance".

"Damn it, how did you find out, she told you didn't she. I told her no…"

"No Adam, I worked it out myself. I know Stella lives just over there and I saw you coming out of it".

Adam chuckled and continued walking to the grocery store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3:15pm 1st Precinct.

"I said get your hands off me, you got the wrong guy"

Feltzer restrained the suspect.

"Just another day at the office" he said to Danny.

"So you're the new guy ha".

"Suppose so, the names Feltzer, Carl Feltzer".

"Nice to meet you, the names Danny Messer".

"So I heard what happened to that guy, uh Flack, poor guy having to go through all that and at the end of the day achieving nothing".

"I know, we're all feeling for him…. Anyway better get going, you should drop by the lab later. We're running every bit of evidence we found at Flack apartment so we can try and trace his last steps".

"Sounds like a plan, anyway I'll leave you to it, I gotta deal with this brain dead idiot". The guy turns around.

"Hey, I'm still here you know!"

"Oh shut up and sit down otherwise I'll charge you for assault"

"I don't know but I'll think of something". Danny turned around as he was heading for the exit.

"I like this guy already!" Feltzer chuckled.

"Hey Feltzer you'll be working with my gorgeous wife tomorrow, Lindsay"

"Well, I'll look forward to seeing her, I'll let you know if she's a good kisser"

"Very funny!"

"Anyway, see you mate"

Feltzer was the new guy in town; he had transferred from New jerseys 43rd precinct. Everyone called him a likeable guy that was easy to work with. But this was the replacement of Flack. Who could replace Flack?

Sure he knew his game, he was good at what he did. But was he always the good guy he says he was. That was for the team to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sure he knew his game, he was good at what he did. But was he always the good guy he said he was. That was for the team to find out.

6:15am Inside Flacks apartment. Lindsay entered with the Crime scene kit. Everything from the UV Light to Leukol, she had it.

"There has to be something that could answer this mystery." Lindsay examined the scene.

She leaned down to the coffee table and found some type of fluid lying next to the several empty bottles of beer. She use the Intergriswab to take a sample.

Lindsay stepped into the bedroom. Clothes were flung all over the place. The wardrobe had been completely ransacked.

"He must've have been trying to move away from the city, but why, we were all supportive of him. We tried to help him but he refused."

Lindsay rummaged through her kit. She got out the Luminol and sprayed everywhere. She reached for the UV light and shone it around.

"Seems like Flack had some female company, that's not at all like him". Lindsay bagged up some of the clothes that had peculiar stains on them and proceeded into the kitchen.

She looked around and saw a passport and a plane ticket.

"Probably Flacks, I'll just bag them up". Lindsay turned around. Someone was in here.

"NYPD, whoever you are, you are invading a crime scene so get out!"

She heard a voice.

"Well maybe this is my place and I wanted to grab a few things before I leave". Lindsay walks back into the living room.

"Bye-bye"

A chipped wooden baseball bat hit the side of her head making her unconscious. Blood trickling out the side of her head.

Danny and Stella both ran in.

"Lindsay!, no don't die on me not now!"

"Where's Feltzer!" Danny ran up to Stella.

"He never turned up?"

"No, he said he was working with her today. I bet he did this, that son of a bitch, he fell right under my nose, I thought he was a good guy. I'm gonna p.."

"You're not gonna touch him, just because he isn't here doesn't mean he did this. There must be a rational explanation for all of this"

Hawkes and Mac arrived.

"Hawkes, I want you to put Lindsay on a stretcher and take her to the hospital and when she wakes up see if she remembers any specific details on who attacked her."

Hawkes took her away. Feltzer rushed in.

"Hey, got the 10-5, rushed down here as quick as I could, what happened?"

Danny went over to him and smacked him in the face.

"That's my wife that's being carried out there, you couldn't keep your dirty hands off of her, why did you attack her!"

"I forgot to tell you, I was transferred to a different precinct, I was gonna call but I was too busy with a double murder."

Danny looked down at the floor.

"I'm a, kinda sorry I hit you there"

"That's fine, just next time give me a heads up"

"Sure"

Feltzer Left.

Mac turned to Danny and Stella.

"I want you two to go back to the lab and go through everything Lindsay has collected. I'll finish off here".

Stella turned to Mac.

"Ok, will do, but take it easy"

Mac Smiled.

He went over to the kitchen and found the passport and plane ticket laying on the floor. Lindsay had dropped it when she was knocked over.

Mac picked it up open on the last page. The name read 'Luke Bowes'. Who was this and what was it doing it Flacks apartment?

He picked up his cell phone and called the lab, no answer. A mans feint voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"Game Over"

"Who is this"

"You know who I am Mac Taylor"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**Hope you liked it**


	3. Game Over

**Chapter 3: Game Over**

**So, did you enjoy chapter 2, seems like a long time ago that I wrote it, but I've been caught up in other projects, anyway, here is chapter 3 and chapter 4 will be along shortly.**

"I would like to speak to Detective Danny Messer, who the hell is this" Mac spoke loudly.

"Well… that would ruin all the fun now wouldn't it."

"You, son of a bitch, what have you done with Danny"

Don't you worry, Danny's doing just fine.

In the background, a mans cry for help could be heard, he knew it was Danny. He requested all detectives to attend the crime lab, to try and seize whoever this was.

"It's alright Danny, I called for help, I'll be there soon". A gunshot was heard…. Silence.

"DANNY"

"Stella, it's Mac, some maniac's got Danny"

"Do we know who?"

"No, but I sure as hell want to find out"

"Shall I swing by and pick you up"

"No, I'm fine, where's Feltzer"

"He's moved to a different precinct"

Mac entered a giant rage of anger. He kicked in the wardrobes, smashed priceless china and destroyed all the evidence in the crime scene.

"Mac, you ok"

"Uhh, hang on, no, I'm not, I wonder how you figured that out"

"Sorry Mac, just trying to help. What I was saying is that there is new detective flying in and she's be assigned to help our case. Her names Jo Danville, an ex FBI agent from D.C"

"Get her down there NOW!"

"Right away Mac!"

35th Floor, Downtown New York, NY Crime Lab.

"So, that Mac guy must care for you eh, keep you out of trouble eh"

Danny looked up at the perp, he was 5' 10', medium build, darkish brown hair.

"Yeah, he respects me, which is the least I could say about you"

"Well that's mean"

"Oh look, big killer turns into baby, I can see the headline now!"

"Shut-up and stay still"

A pencil dropped on the floor, the perp turned around, saw nothing.

"I thought you said there was no one in here"

"There isn't anyone in here, I cleared them out"

Someone was crouched down behind the light table. It was Adam. He'd never left at all. Nervously, he was trying to write down what this perp was saying. But he got a bit worked up.

"Hey you, come over her, come on you bastard"

Adam was tense, real tense. He peeked up at the light table. On it was Danny's gun, Adam, slowly but cautiously grabbed it. He stood up slowly, pointing it at the guy.

He pulled the trigger, no bullets.

"Nice try, but I've got somewhere I gotta be".

The perp made a run for it.

"Freeze NYPD, put your hands where I can see them. Mac was standing there with Jo and Stella.

He stopped for a second, only to note facial details, then took at shot at Jo. It caught her in shoulder.

"No I won't freeze, you took every thing I had, you ruined my life, now it's time to ruin yours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sid was in the basement car park. He wishes he could be back up there, looking at dead bodies, they are what made his day. His phone started ringing. At first, he left it, but it kept ringing, it was Mac.

"Uh hey Mac what's up"

"Reverse your car into the stairway door"

"Are you ok Mac"

"A guy, considered armed and dangerous is making his way down the stairway and we need to secure him"

"Ok, sure thing."

Sid looked in his rear view mirror, he could see him.

Sid was panicking. Every part of his body shaking. He managed to gain enough strength to reverse his sedan into the door.

"AHHHHHH"

He had trapped the perps hand in the door.

"Mac, just got him, but I think I've caused damage to one of his major arteries, I got his hand trapped in the door"

"Ok, Sid, I'll be right there"

Mac turned around to all of his detectives

"What we have here is a potential murder suspect, who may have taken down one of the finest cops I know. Right now he is trapped in the basement stairway. Now we need to go round the front as there is no access through the main building, Move NOW!"

Mac's phone rung, it was Sid.

"Mac… he got away"

"But how, I thought you had him trapped"

"I did, but he smashed his way through the back of my car and wriggled his hand out"

"Great, so he's escaped!"

"Well, hang on Mac, I mentioned that he had some major artery damage, he won't be able to get far, 6 miles max"

"Fine, you take the rest of the day off, I'll let you know what happens as I find out"

"Ok then". Sid put down the phone.

"STELL, ADAM COME HERE NOW. I need you to set up a 10 Mile radius from here. The guy's escaped and he has severe damage to his wrist. Put out pictures of him everywhere. Load them up on Times Square, someone gotta know who this guy is."

"Ok Boss will do". He went over to the computer and started typing furiously.

"So this guys for real"

"Yeah, but what's his next move"

"Come on Mac, let's stop talking and start investigating. If this guy did kill Flack, then he is in for a bad treat."

Jo came stumbling in.

"I just got off the phone with Chief Sinclair, he's said there has been multiple sightings of this guy"

Stella turned to Jo.

"This perp made himself known, which means he should be easy to track down".

"Well, let's hope so"

**What do you think of that Chapter, little bit extended than usual, just wanted to catch up a bit. Please review, would like to her some good feedback. Chapter 4 is in the works and will be up on Saturday 11****th**** Feb 2012. Hope your looking forward to it!**


End file.
